R2-D2
}} |birth=33 ДБЯ |death= |creator= |manufacturer=«Промышленные автоматы» |line=серия R |model=Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 |class=Дроид-астромеханик |length= |width= |height= 0,96 м |gender=Запрограммированный мужской |sensor=Красный |armament= |equipment=*Рука компьютерного интерфейса *Циркулярная пила *Электропика *Фузионный резак |era=* * * * * |affiliation=*Королевский дом Набу *Галактическая Республика *Орден джедаев *Отряд боевых дроидов R2-D2 *Орден лордов ситхов (недолго) *Дом Антиллес *Семья Скайуокеров *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс Свободных Планет *Новая Республика *Джабба Хатт (недолго) *Новый Орден джедаев *Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов *Bright Tree Village }} '''R2-D2', Артудиту или Ардвадидва, коротко — R2, Арту или Ардва) — дроид-астромеханик, спутник C-3PO, созданный незадолго до 32 ДБЯ. В помощь своей изобретательности, R2 обладал множеством инструментальных приспособлений, позволявший ему быть превосходным механиком космических кораблей и специалистом по взаимодействию с компьютерами. Легкий дроид, R2 часто бросался в опасные ситуации без раздумий. Эта безумная авантюрность часто спасала его спутников в многочисленных приключениях, часто изменявших ход истории Галактики. R2 имел бочкообразную форму тела, на котором расположен вращающийся купол, исполняющим роль его головы и включающим единственный сенсор-глаз. Он имел три подпорки с колесами, которые позволяют ему ходить или ездить. В отличие от его приятеля, протокольного дроида C-3PO , R2-D2 не разговаривал, а общался через последовательности писков, свистов и трелей, которые Трипио мог переводить. Похоже на то, что его хозяева также понимали, что он хотел сказать. Описание R2-D2 был небольшим дроидом, высотой всего 0,96 метра. Он ездил на двух ногах (или трех, если считать его третью выдвижную ногу). Голова дроида была куполообразной. В его бело-сине-серебряном корпусе было заключено очень много оружия, датчиков и другого оборудования, большая часть которых не были заметны человеческому глазу. Это делало дроида похожим на «бочку с сюрпризом», когда он неожиданно выбрасывал какое-либо очень нужное в данный момент устройство. Помимо множества приспособлений, R2 умел брать инициативу в свои руки и находить неожиданные решения. Возможно, эти качества были следствием того, что память дроида никогда не стиралась, что и добавило ему индивидуальности. Известные возможности thumb|R2 * Ракетные ускорители * Гарпун * Масляный инжектор * Манипулятор с когтями * Газовый резак * Голографический проектор * Перископ * Электрический шип * Двигатель * Отделение для хранения различных вещей * Огнетушитель/Дымовая завеса * Маленькая циркулярная пила * Воздушная пушка * Надувной спасательный мат * Лассо * Фильтр электромагнитных помех * Подводный режим * Складной зонт * Средство уничтожения блох * Парализатор дроидов * Рука компьютерного интерфейса * Сканер для определения наличия жизни поблизости Биография Блокада Набу Во время блокады Набу (32 ДБЯ) R2-D2 был собственностью королевских инженеров Набу, известных тем, что они усовершенствовали эту модель дроидов, сделав ее самой популярной и в то же время самой труднодоступной в Галактике. R2 сыграл важную роль во время побега королевы Амидалы с захваченной планеты, совершив жизненно необходимый ремонт после столкновения корабля с судами Торговой федерации. Несмотря на поломку в гиперпространственном двигателе, корабль совершил прыжок к Татуину для проведения ремонтных работ. R2 сопровождал Квай-Гона, Падме и Джа-Джа Бинкса в Мос-Эспа для поиска необходимых материалов. Здесь он встретил своего будущего друга C-3PO и Энакина Скайуокера. R2 помог Энакину отремонтировать его кар для участия в гонках. Это позволило Скайуокеру победить в гонке Бунта-Ив Классик, и группа смогла покинуть Татуин. Затем, после короткого полета на Корусант, Квай-Гон вместе с остальными вернулся на Набу. Во время подготовки операции по захвату наместника во дворце Тида и возвращения планеты под контроль Республики R2 оказал посильную помощь, продемонстрировав план дворца через свой голографический проектор. Когда началось сражение, маленький дроид волею случая оказался вместе с Энакином в одном и том же истребителе N-1. Эта парочка сумела достичь планетарной орбиты и уничтожить находящийся там центр управления армией дроидов Торговой Федерации. После битвы за Набу R2 вместе с Оби-Ваном Кеноби, королевой Амидалой и Джар-Джар Бинксом участвовал в колонизации гунганами набуанской луны Ома-Д’ун. Войны клонов Через десять лет после битвы за Набу накануне Войн клонов R2 все еще находился во владении Падме Амидалы, на тот момент занимавшей место сенатора. После покушения на сенатора Амидалу, совершенного в посольстве Набу на Корусанте, дроида приставили к девушке для охраны. Выключая камеры слежения, сенатор полностью вверяла свою безопасность R2. К несчастью, ядовитый кохун, которого использовала Зам Уэселл, сумел проникнуть в комнату незаметно для датчиков дроида. Только своевременное вмешательство джедаев спасло сенатора от верной смерти. После неудавшегося покушения R2 сопровождал Энакина и Падме на Набу, а после на Татуин. Там они встретили C-3PO и, захватив с собой его тоже, отправились на Джеонозис спасать учителя Энакина. На Джеонозисе R2, не слушая предупреждений и жалоб C-3PO, последовал за Энакином и Падме на фабрику по изготовлению дроидов, где все они были захвачены в плен. После битвы на Джеонозисе R2 и C-3PO присутствовали на свадьбе Падме и Энакина и стали одними из немногих, кто знал об их отношениях. Также во время Войн клонов R2 и C-3PO сопровождали Падме и магистра Йоду на Илум, куда те отправились в поисках мастера-джедая Луминары Ундули и ее падавана Баррисс Оффи. Когда Амидала решила ослушаться приказа Йоды и оставить корабль, решив, что с мастером что-то случилось, дроиды отправились на поиски вместе с ней. R2 использовал свои возможности, чтобы предупредить Падме о готовящемся нападении дроидов, а после указал ей на участие графа Дуку в нападении на илумский Храм джедаев. После того, как Энакина возвели в ранг рыцаря джедая, Падме в знак своей преданности подарила ему R2. Когда Скайуокер заметил, что у джедая не может быть собственности, она ответила: «Я прошу тебя, присмотри за ним. Он не подарок, он друг». Конец войны Во время битвы за Корусант Энакин использовал R2 в качестве своего астромеханика; также во время сражения дроид участвовал в операции по освобождению канцлера. Он практически в одиночку уничтожил дроида-стервятника, а на «Незримой длани» был ответственным за управление лифтами, благодаря чему джедаи смогли проникнуть в помещения, где содержался канцлер. Также R2 помог Энакину при приземлении корабля. После этого наступила недолгое затишье, во время которого R2 стал свидетелем множества разговоров между Падме, Энакином и Оби-Ваном. Он записал их и в последствии смог показать детям Скайуокера и Амидалы — Люку и Лее. Когда Энакин перешел на темную сторону силы, став учеником Дарта Сидиуса, R2 попытался рассказать C-3PO об участии Скайуокера в осаде храма, но, к сожалению, ему это не удалось. Он стал свидетелем разговора Энакина с Падме, и уже очень скоро последовал за падшим джедаем на Мустафар. Там R2 получил приказ оставаться рядом с кораблем и поэтому не стал свидетелем расправы Энакина над советом сепаратистов, но встретил C-3PO и Падме на взлетной площадке, куда та приземлила свой корабль. В то время как Оби-Ван и Энакин сражались, дроиды позаботились о потерявшей сознание Амидале и отнесли ее на корабль, где оказали ей посильную медицинскую помощь. Оби-Ван вернулся и отправил корабль на Полис-Масса, где R2 стал свидетелем рождения Люка и Леи, а также трагической смерти Падме на операционном столе. Оставшись без номинальных хозяев, дроиды перешли во владение Бейла Органы. Сенатор в свою очередь передал их капитану Реймусу Антиллесу на «Тантив IV». Органа также, по непонятной причине, приказал стереть память C-3PO, в то же время оставив нетронутой информацию, содержащуюся у R2. Вероятно, он посчитал, что дроид все равно не сможет никому ничего рассказать, а, возможно, не думал, что R2 известно многое. Независимо от мотивов, этот поступок стал причиной того, что Люк и Лея узнали о личности собственной матери. Рассвет Империи Впрочем, R2 ненадолго задержался на «Тантиве IV». Главный старшина Корла Метонай проводил проверку спасательных капсул, запустив их в открытый космос. В это время на корабль напала шайка пиратов из системы Карфак, и «Тантиву» пришлось улетать, оставив спасательные боты. Позже было выяснено, что дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO находились в одной из капсул. Бейл Органа поставил высшую степень приоритета их розыску. thumb|left|240px|Толл Джобен и Джорд Дусет находят R2-D2 После этих событий дроиды очень часто меняли хозяев. С течением времени большая часть оборудования, установленного на корпус R2 Энакином, была демонтирована, а взамен им пришли абсолютно другие приборы, такие как лазерная указка или пропеллер для перемещения под водой. Ими владел посол Зелл от Майора. Один из хозяев, контрабандист, оставил дроидов на Инго. Там они стали собственностью Тхалла Джобена и Джорда Дусата. Так дроиды стали участниками гонки на спидерах, где их соперником стал не кто иной, как охотник за головами Боба Фетт. После этого они помогли Джэну Тошу и Мон Джудпе восстановить монархию на Таммуз-ане. Позже Тош поступил в имперскую Академию, оставив дроидов на Манде. Именно там они стали работать в гостинице. Оттуда они отправились на Биту, где встретились с Великим Хипом. Манго Баобаб спас их от Хипа и доставил дроидов обратно на Манду. Позже, на планете Рун вместе с нашими героями Манго нашел «камни Руна» — очень ценные кристаллы, в которых оказалась древняя поэма «Дха Верда Верда». После дроиды вместе со своим владельцем отправились в архивы Баобаба, где их пути разошлись. Р2 и 3ПО были проданы торговцу техникой. Когда очередной владелец, сенатор Вена, выставил дроидов на аукцион, они были отправлены на станцию Хоск. Далее до прибытия на Калабру наши герои пережили множество приключений с Неком Питарризе и его семьей, Олагом Гриком и Джейс Форно. R2 и C-3PO после этого отправились на Нар Шаддаа в сопровождении полицейского дроида Зеда, где Джейс Форно отстрелила 3ПО левую ногу. Однако, нога, которой заменили поврежденную, содержала в себе секретные программы, изменившие личность дроида. После этого «обновления» он возглавил восстание дроидов против хатта Бунды. Позднее личность C-3PO была восстановлена; R2 заменил «одержимую» конечность на нормальную. После этого наша парочка служила иторианцу Зомету и дипломату Конкелору Хартану. Также дроидами некоторое время владели Стигрит Крах, Ларка Нимондро, Лотт Кемп, Джост Эллон, Вик Идд и Ники Идд, Кинг Гокус, Ван П. Квист, принц Джагода и Тюн. Галактическая война В 0 ДБЯ R2 и C-3PO вновь находились на «Тантиве IV» с секретной миссией: заполучить чертежи новой имперской боевой станции, Звезды Смерти, когда их атаковал «Опустошитель» Дарта Вейдера. Лея Органа, владелица «Тантива», сохранила добытые планы в память R2, а также записала послание. А так как корабль находился рядом с Татуином, то оба дроида сбежали в спасательной капсуле, предварительно получив задание найти Оби-Вана Кеноби. Приземлившись на Татуине, они были тут же захвачены в плен джавами и проданы Оуэну Ларсу с установленными внутри сдерживающими чипами. Когда Люк Скайуокер очищал дроидов от грязи, R2 проиграл ему часть послание принцессы Леи, чтобы убедить того удалить чип. Люк сообщил об этом своему дяде, и тот приказал стереть дроидам память. Прежде чем это произошло, R2 отправился в пустыню на поиски Оби-Вана. Люк и C-3PO последовали за ним, и были атакованы народом песков. R2 спрятался в небольшой пещере, а на выручку его преследователям пришел сам Оби-Ван Кеноби. После, в лачуге Бена дроид наконец-то сумел показать сообщение принцессы Леи тому, кому оно предназначалось. Оби-Ван решил выполнить ее просьбу и полететь с R2 на Альдераан. Узнав о смерти дяди и тети, Люк решил присоединиться к Бену. Наши герои нашли того, кто согласится им помочь в Мос-Эйсли. Им оказался молодой контрабандист по имени Хан Соло. Он обещал доставить наших героев на Альдераан на своем корабле, «Тысячелетнем соколе». Когда они прибыли на место, где должна была находиться планета, то обнаружили, что таковой больше не существует. Альдераан был уничтожен Звездой Смерти. «Тысячелетний сокол» был захвачен Звездой Смерти, которая все еще находилась в той же системе. Избегая встреч с патрулями штурмовиков, отряд сумел разыскать альдераанскую принцессу Лею Органу. Пока трое людей и вуки Чубакка искали камеру узницы, дроиды отправились в коммуникационный отсек. Будучи обнаруженными, они притворились имперскими дроидами, и R2 сумел вовремя прийти на помощь отряду, вызволив его из мусорного пресса. После побега со Звезды Смерти R2 был доставлен на базу Альянса повстанцев на Явине-4. Он передал мятежникам планы Звезды Смерти. Это позволило повстанцам оборонить свои владения от боевой станции. Также R2 был астромехаником на корабле Люка во время атаки на Звезду Смерти. Там же он был поврежден, но механики повстанцев сумели вернуть его в строй. R2 остался служить Героям Явина. Когда повстанцы основали базу на ледяной планете Хот, сенсоры этого дроида обнаружили местонахождение Люка, когда тот не вернулся из разведывательной миссии. Когда Империя атаковала базу, R2 находился в полной боевой готовности в крестокрыле Скайуокера, но тот выбрал сноуспидер. Дроида, в отличие от его постоянного компаньона C-3PO, не было на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», когда тот покидал систему. thumb|right|250px|R2 на [[Дагоба]] Люк вернулся на базу «Эхо», забрал R2 и вместе с ним отправился на планету Дагоба. После неудачного приземления дроид, упав с крестокрыла, мог стать добычей драконозмея. Впрочем, зверь вскоре убедился в несъедобности R2 и выплюнул его на берег. Дроид стал свидетелем всех тренировок Люка с мастером джедаем Йодой, и был предметом для левитационных упражнений (наряду с камнями, ветками и подобным хламом). После Люк вместе с R2 отправились в Облачный город. Там он потерял своего хозяина, но зато нашел C-3PO, который, правда, находился в разобранном состоянии за спиной у Чубакки. Когда Лея, Лэндо, вуки и дроиды добрались до Сокола, Р2 сумел отремонтировать получившего сильные повреждения напарника. Люк, пытаясь спасти замороженного в карбоните Хана Соло, отправил приятелей-дроидов во дворец Джаббы Хатта на Татуине. R2, получивший аудиенцию у короля преступного мира, показал тому послание от своего хозяина. В нем говорилось, что Люк приносит дроидов в подарок Джаббе. Эта новость стала сюрпризом для C-3PO, но R2 был более осведомлен о плане Люка. Дроид ИВ-9Д9 отправил R2 работать в баре на яхте Джаббы. Он не видел 3ПО до тех пор, пока хатт не приказал отправиться к Гигантской яме Каркуна для совершения казни над заключенными: Люком, Ханом и Чубаккой. Но Джабба не знал, что внутри у R2 хранится новый световой меч Скайуокера, который он в нужный момент и запустил в воздух. Люк с помощью силы его поймал. Это позволило пленникам избежать участи быть скормленными сарлакку, а также вызвало панику на яхте, которая в свою очередь позволила Лее убить Джаббу. Позднее R2 присоединился к ударной команде повстанцев на лесной луне Эндора, где помог убрать щит, окружавший планету. Благодаря этому флот повстанцев смог уничтожить новую Звезду Смерти. На Эндоре Р2 подружился с эвоком Ворриком. Во время сражения дроид был сильно поврежден в результате выстрела одного их штурмовиков. Но дефекты удалось быстро устранить, и Р2 смог принять участие в праздновании победы в деревне Светлых Деревьев. После Эндора После победы на Эндоре R2 продолжил служить Республике в качестве дроида Люка Скайуокера. Впрочем, иногда он оставлял своего хозяина для путешествий с Ханом, Леей и другими. Также R2 остался астромехаником крестокрыла Люка. В 9 ПБЯ дроид вместе со Скайуокером поучаствовали в нескольких сражениях кампании Трауна. Также R2 сопровождал Люка, Лею, Хана, Лэндо, Чубакку, 3ПО и Мару Джейд на Вейланд, где они уничтожили имперский склад с клонирующими цилиндрами Спаарти. Годом позже, во время событий, связанных с возрождением Палпатина, R2 помогал Новой Республике множество раз. Примером можно считать отражение атаки Опустошителей миров на Мон-Каламари, а также уничтожение двух супероружий Императора: Галактической Пушки и «Затмения II». Неизвестная угроза В 11 ПБЯ Р2 помогал Люку искать потенциальных джедаев для Нового Ордена. С течением времени им удалось найти нескольких кандидатов. После R2 и 3PO сопровождали Лэндо на планету Умгул, чтобы найти «подающего надежды». Но оказалось, что человек, которого они искали, не использовал джедайские умения для того, чтобы прийти первым в гонках на «каплях» (болиды в этих гонках были выполнены в форме капли), но вместо этого совершал другие нарушения в погоне за победой. R2 и компания убедили его воссоединиться со своей женой, избежав смертельного наказания за мошенничество. Годом позднее была основана академия Люка, и R2 отправился в путешествие на планету Белсавис вместе с Ханом и Леей. Там он попал под влияние сторонника темной стороны Айрека Исмарена, изучившего пути манипулирования дроидами с помощью Силы. Под его контролем R2 установил взрывпакет внутри буфета в комнате Соло. Его действия могли привести к гибели всех троих, однако меткий и своевременный выстрел Хана из бластера деактивировал дроида. Чубакка позднее восстановил повреждения, а также изменил программу так, чтобы Исмарен не смог больше контролировать R2. В 13 ПБЯ Р2 и С-3PO оказались на планете Ним-Дровис. В попытках покинуть планету они пересеклись с адмиралом Даалой, которая передала их Хану Соло. Кризис Чёрного флота Тремя годами позже R2 вместе с C-3PО и Лэндо участвовали в миссии ученых Новой Республики по исследованию «Телджкона Вагабонда», таинственного корабля, уходящего в гиперпространство, как только кто-нибудь подходил достаточно близко. Без позволения на то начальства полковник Пакпекатт, Калриссиан и его помощник Лобот вместе с дроидами подобрались к мистическому судну и проникли на борт. Пока они находились внутри, миссия была свернута из-за накаляющихся отношений между Новой Республикой и Дасханской лигой. Пакпекатт позволил адмиралу Хираму Дрейсону в сопровождении еще нескольких существ последовать за «Вагабондой» на корабле Лэндо «Госпоже Удаче». В течение всего конфликта Чёрного флота Калриссиан, Лобот и дроиды исследовали таинственное судно. После того, как Вагабонда вернулась на планету Брат Квела, Пакпекатт с помощью Люка Скайуокера вызволил компанию из корабля. Спустя семнадцать лет после битвы при Явине, во время кризиса Куэллера R2 и C-3PО вместе с механиком по имени Коул Фардример самостоятельно выяснили причину недавнего взрыва в зале заседаний Сената. Улики привели их на планету Телти, а точнее на заводы по производству дроидов, где темный джедай Куеллер изготавливал роботов, оснащенных бомбами на дистанционном управлении. Наша команда нарушила его планы, остановив производство. Два года спустя, во время кризиса Каамасского документа R2 сопровождал Люка на Нирауан. Пока Скайeокер и Джейд противостояли Империи Руки, дроид скачал копию Каамасского документа с компьютеров базы. Когда он оказался в руках наших героев, Республика смогла успокоить антиботанские выступления и предотвратить войну, которую сознательно разжигал имперский мофф Дисра. R2 продолжил служить Люку Скайуокеру в Праксеуме джедаев на Явине-4. Он сопровождал учеников Энакина Соло и Тахири Вейлу в то время, когда они нашли Золотую Сферу во дворце Вулмандера. После R2 вместе с ними отправился на Дагоба, а потом на станцию Иксис, где они нанесли поражение Орлоку. Юужань-вонгская война Во время битвы при Борлеясе, когда Хан и Лея оказались заключены в тюрьму, R2 и С-3PО нашли возможность освободить их, провезя оружие мимо дроида-охранника под видом еды для узников. Неожиданно, столь бредовый план оказался удачным. Также Р2 участвовал во многих битвах в качестве астромеханика Люка Скайуокера и Джейны Соло. Конфликт Темного улья и новая гражданская война В 35 ПБЯ Люк, занимаясь ремонтом R2, неожиданно наткнулся на запись, в которой его родители обсуждали сон Энакина, в котором Падме умерла во время родов. Также он увидел, как Амидала говорит с Оби-Ваном о своем муже. Записи были закодированы (возможно, альдераанскими техниками). R2 не хотел показывать записи Люку и Лее и пытался всеми правдами и неправдами защитить их. Безопасно уничтожить файлы можно было, лишь разыскав изготовителей дроида, прототип, или просто-напросто стерев всю память R2 (идея, которую воспринимал всерьез только С-3PО). Из-за того, что записи не были стерты, R2 перестал функционировать. К 36 ПБЯ, спустя год после того, как были впервые показаны вышеупомянутые записи, R2 как будто бы начал работать. Но все еще отказывался показывать те файлы. Впрочем, так как война с Роем не была окончена, Люку необходимо было увидеть те записи для победы над Ломи Пло, и R2, наконец, показал ему смерть Падме а также его и Леино рождение. Во время конфликта между Галактическим Альянсом и Конфедерацией R2 продолжал верно служить семье Соло-Скайуокеров. Так, во время трагических событий на Кореллии он находился на борту «Тысячелетнего Сокола» и когда тот попал под обстрел и получил серьезнейшие повреждения, малыш-астродроид при поддержке старого доброго друга C-3PO помог восстановить корабль. Наследие thumb|left|150px|R2-D2 и Кейд Скайуокер Точно неизвестно, как складывалась дальнейшая судьба этого астромеха, но, скорее всего, он и дальше продолжил служить семье Скайуокеров и ордену джедаев. После гибели Кола Скайуокера и разрушения храма на Оссусе ситхо-имперскими войсками Дарта Крайта, Р2-Д2 перешел к мастеру-джедаю К'Круку из расы вифидов, который в 137 ПБЯ передал его Кейду Скайуокеру, как последнему из рода. Кейд, однако, отнесся к появлению в его жизни старого, но полностью функционирующего дроида не слишком оптимистично. Вместе они отправились на Корусант. Там Р2-Д2 получил свой, пока что, последний приказ — охранять корабль Кейда «Майнокк» до возвращения того из Храма ситхов, куда Скайуокер отправился, чтобы спасти джедая Хоска Трей’лиса. Он также записал «завещание» Кейда, которое должен передать его друзьям Джарае Сину и Делии Блю, в случае, если Скайуокер не вернется… Характер thumb|200px|R2-D2 R2-D2 всегда проявлял себя решительным и отважным дроидом в отличие от C-3PO, который склонен к панике и замешательству перед лицом опасности. К примеру, когда, находясь на борту «Звезды Смерти», они выяснили, что их спутники-люди оказались в опасности в мусороизмельчителе, C-3PO паниковал, пока R2-D2 спокойно и быстро останавливал механизм. Также существуют предположения, что R2-D2 каким-то образом связан с Силой, поскольку R2 во многих случаях был способен хладнокровно выходить из перестрелок без царапин (исключения — Битва при Явине и наземная часть Эндорской битвы). Однако этому противоречит то, что чувствительность к Силе основано на симбиозе созданий, живущих в клетках живых существ. Таким образом, можно заключить, что R2-D2 просто сильно везет: в бегстве от штурмовиков (которые, разумеется, больше сконцентрированы на вооруженных повстанцах), или в глупейших промахах штурмовиков (см. Эффект штурмовика). За кулисами thumb|left|230px|Крестьянин Матасити («Скрытая крепость») Сюжетным прообразом дроида R2-D2 стал крестьянин Матасити из кинофильма Акиры Куросавы «Скрытая крепость» (1958), в котором персонажа сыграл Каматари Фудзивара. Склочные Матасити и Тахэй (прообраз C-3PO) являются центральными персонажами повествования: они бегут с поля битвы, затем ссорятся и расходятся в стороны, но затем вновь встречаются в плену, откуда им удаётся бежать. Пытаясь отыскать дорогу домой, крестьяне встречают переодетых генерала Рокурота Макабэ и принцессу Юки, которые берут их к себе в качестве носильщиков. Они предпринимает отчаянный и полный приключений марш по неприятельской территории вместе с грузом спрятанного золота. После всех злоключений принцесса Юки одаривает их за помощь золотым слитком. При работе над синопсисом сценария фильма «Звёздные войны» (апрель 1973 года) режиссёр Джордж Лукас практически полностью заимствовал сюжет «Скрытой крепости». Матасити и Тахэй превращаются в двух имперских чиновников, которые спасаются из Космической крепости, терпят крушение при приземлении на планету и попадают в плен к генералу Люку Скайуокеру. Позднее они претерпевают множество приключений с генералом, принцессой и юными повстанцами. В конце повествования чиновники видят принцессу «в её истинной богоподобной форме», после чего напиваются. thumb|200px|R2-D2: эскиз Ральфа Маккуори и раскадровка Алекса Тавулариса Имя дроида появилось также в 1973 году, во время сведения звука фильма «Американские граффити», когда звукомонтажёр Уолтер Мёрч попросил передать ему "R2-D2", то есть второй диалог со второй катушки (Reel 2, Dialog 2). Джорджу Лукасу понравилось, как звучит аббревиатура «R2-D2», и он занёс её в блокнот, в который записывал имена, идеи, сюжетные ходы будущего фильма «Звёздные войны».Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas by Dale Pollock, 1983, p. 141 В первом варианте сценария фильма (май 1974 года) R2-D2 — имперский трёхфутовый (около 90 см) строительный трёхногий робот с рукой-клешнёй, который обладает членораздельной речью не хуже своего напарника C-3PO. Их бегство на спасательной капсуле с Космической крепости на планету Аквила относится к середине сценария. Лишь на Аквиле, когда с ними сталкиваются Энникин Старкиллер и принцесса Лея, R2-D2 от шока теряет дар речи. В варианте черновика, датированном июлем 1974 года, дроид получил имя A-2. left|thumb|250px|R2-D2 и C-3PO: ранняя раскадровка Во втором сценарии R2-D2 и C-3PO — уже повстанческие роботы, в начале повествования спасающиеся с корабля повстанцев на пустынную планету внизу, где R2 должен связаться с Оуэном Ларсом. R2 «издает серию электронных звуков, которые может понять только робот». R2 показывает юному Люку Старкиллерк голограмму его брата Дика, который сообщающую Люку о мощном имперском оружие и просит доставить Кибер-кристалл отцу на Главную Органу. thumb|250px|Первое появление дроидов R2-D2 и C-3PO в комиксе «Звёздные войны, выпуск 1» Первым визуальным изображением R2-D2 стала самая первая картина Ральфа Маккуорри, законченная 2 января 1975 года, на следующий день после того, как Джордж Лукас официально завершил второй вариант сценария. Как пример для его внешности Лукас упоминал невысоких роботов Билли, Вилли и Дилли из кинофильма Дугласа Трамбулла «Молчаливое бегство» (1972); поскольку они были квадратными, Маккуорри решил сделать R2 закруглённым и выкидывающим вперед центральную ногу, поддерживая себя на двух других, как на костылях. Впоследствии этот факт стал одним из предметов судебного иска, поданного в 1978 году студией Universal к 20th Century Fox по обвинению в плагиате. В третьем варианте сценария (август 1975 года) в корпусе R2 спрятан маячок, с помощью которого можно найти принцессу Лею. Не считая рекламных продуктов, впервые R2-D2 появился в романе Алана Дина Фостера «Новая надежда» (1976) и комиксе «Звёздные войны, выпуск 1» (12 апреля 1977). left|thumb|250px|Джордж Лукас и постановщик Джон Бэрри во время подгонки модели R2-D2 под актёра Кенни Бейкера В фильмах Оригинальной трилогии и Трилогии приквелов R2-D2 был сыгран Кенни Бейкером; также во многих сценах использовались механические модели дроида на пульте управления, созданные компанией ILM. Конструкция R2-D2 оказалась чрезвычайно сложной для реализации: механические модели было крайне сложными в управлении и часто выходили из строя, а варианты с живым актёром из-за высокого центра тяжести постоянно падали. После съемок «Скрытой угрозы» компьютерная анимация стала достаточно развитой, что позволило сделать R2 анимированным во многих сценах двух последних фильмов Трилогии приквелов. В «Атаке клонов» всего было использовано пятнадцать R2-D2: восемь — радиоуправляемых; в двух располагался Кенни Бейкер; остальные являлись трюковыми моделями и управлялись марионеточными нитями либо тянулись за проволоку. «Голос» R2-D2 придумал звуковой дизайнер Бен Бёртт, использовавший для одних звуковых эффектов синтезатор ARP 2600, для других — собственный голос. thumb|250px|Специалист по спецэффектам Джон Стирз готовит механического R2-D2 к съёмкам В фильме «Новая надежда» (1977) R2-D2 выполняет функцию «Макгаффина» — предмета, вокруг обладания которым строится фабульная сторона произведения. С другой стороны, на съёмочной площадке Эпизода III Лукас сказал Робу Коулману, что «Звёздные войны» — это история, которую R2-D2 рассказывает хранителю Журнала Уиллов через сто лет после событий «Возвращения джедая».The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith by J. W. Rinzler, 2005, p. 72 R2-D2 — единственный персонаж (несмотря на то, что он неживой, дроид), который появлялся во всех семи фильмах «Звёздных войн» без изменений во внешнем виде и манере разговора, в отличие от его коллеги C-3PO, который в «Скрытой угрозе» еще не имел золотого покрытия, являвшегося предметом его гордости во всех других появлениях. В 2003 году Р2-Д2 был включён в «Зал славы роботов». Когда Джорджа Лукаса спросили, какого персонажа ему будет не хватать, он ответил: «Наверное, R2-D2… Потому, что он герой. Он тот, кто всегда приходит на помощь в трудную минуту. Я бы хотел иметь друга, похожего на него, который всегда мог бы прийти на помощь…» Существует система противоракетной обороны «Фаланга CIWS», которую прозвали R2-D2. R2-D2 спасает Галактику Во всех официальных фильмах первых двух трилогий Звездных Войн Р2 спасал жизнь одному или нескольким главным героям. * «Скрытая угроза»: R2 чинит щит набуанского корабля, позволяя всем покинуть блокадную планету Набу. * «Атака клонов»: выключает механизм, прежде чем тот зальет Падме расплавленной дюрасталью. * «Месть ситхов»: запускает лифт, чтобы Энакин и Оби-Ван смогли разыскать Палпатина, отвлекает на себя внимание Гривуса, чтобы джедаи успели достать световые мечи. * «Новая надежда»: отключает мусорный пресс, спасая жизнь Хану Соло, Лее Органе, Чубакке и Люку Скайуокеру. * «Империя наносит ответный удар»: использует огнетушитель, чтобы позволить Лее, Лэндо и Чубакке проникнуть на «Тысячелетнего сокола». Несколькими минутами позже чинит гипердрайв корабля. * «Возвращение джедая»: дает Люку световой меч, позволяя тому спасти всю компанию от Джаббы. Сюжетные «промахи» и их объяснения Между «Местью ситхов» и «Новой надеждой» имеется сюжетный промах: в «Атаке клонов» и «Мести ситхов» R2-D2 обладал ракетными двигателями, которые позволяли ему летать, но начиная с «Новой надежды» эти двигатели не используются, что ведет к заключению, что они отсутствуют. Выпуск 62 журнала Star Wars Insider объясняет, что изготовители дроидов серии R2, «Индастриал Аутомейшн», ограничили заводскую гарантию на ракетные двигатели 20 годами, и это объясняет, почему R2 не пользуется ракетами в Классической трилогии. У него есть еще одни ракетные двигатели: в вырезанном эпизоде из «Призрачной угрозы», где он падает на посадочную площадку на Корусанте, спасаясь только благодаря двигателям. Замечено, что в «Новой надежде» R2 сильно повреждается в финальной битве, и ему требуется восстановление. Возможно, что многие из его устройств были преобразованы во время реконструкции, в том числе, удалены ракетные двигатели. Единственная сцена Классической трилогии, в которой R2 очень не хватает ракетных двигателей, — это побег в «Возвращении джедая», когда маленький дроид предпочитает упасть с баржи Джаббы в песок, а не улететь. Другой потенциальный сюжетный промах: Оби-Ван Кеноби не узнаёт R2-D2, когда дроид сбегает с фермы Скайуокера, чтобы найти старого джедая. Однако есть возможное объяснение: Оби-Ван «узнал» R2 (поскольку он обращался к нему «дружок»), но не показал виду перед Люком, которому в тот момент не следовало знать всю историю его семьи. Также может быть, что все дроиды серии R2, как продукты массового производства, выглядели более-менее одинаково, за исключением их окраски, и Оби-Ван предположил, что беседует с R2, похожим на дроида Энакина. Появления * [[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace novelization]] * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel * «Episode I: Anakin Skywalker» * «Episode I: Queen Amidala» * «Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn» * «Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi» * «Catch That Pit Droid!» * «General Jar Jar» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик» * «Racer Rush» * «Kinect Star Wars» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (детский роман) * «Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War» * * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * * * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization * «Войны клонов: Дикое Пространство» * «Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course» * * * * * * * * * «Войны клонов: Процедура» * * «Войны клонов: Планы» * * «The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence» * * * «The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid» * «Войны клонов: Скидка» * * «Войны клонов: Приманка» * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * * * «The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation» * * * «The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2» * «The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3» * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 6: The Starcrusher Trap» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней» * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Одержимость, часть 3» * * * «Sithisis» * «Лабиринт зла» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith novelization]] * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Star Tours: The Adventures Continue» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «Star Wars Droids 1: The Destroyer» * «Star Wars Droids 2: The Ultimate Weapon» * «Star Wars Droids 3: The Scarlet Pirate» * «Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time» * «Star Wars Droids 5: Separated» * * «The White Witch: A Droid Adventure» * «The White Witch» * * «Escape Into Terror» * «Neutralizing Trigon I» * «Kea Kidnapped» * «Droids: Escape from Aaron» * * «The Trigon Unleashed» * * «A Race to the Finish» * «The Stolen Ship» * * «The Lost Prince: A Droid Adventure» * «The Pirates and the Prince» * * * «The Pirates of Tarnoonga: A Droid Adventure» * * «Sabotaged Droid» * «Troublesome Outing» * * «The Secret Disk» * «The Cloud» * * * «Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure» * «Treasure of the Hidden Planet» * * * * * «Star Wars: Droids Special» * «Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures» * * «Star Wars Droids: Rebellion» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 1» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 2» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 3» * «Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 4» * «Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive» * «Star Wars: Droidworks» * ''The Force Unleashed'' video game * Сила необузданная (роман) * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' novel * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * «Luke's Fate» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Звезда Смерти» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья ½» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"» * * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * * «Escape from the Death Star» * «Star Wars 1» * Миссия Дарта Вейдера: В поисках секретных чертежей * «R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey» * «Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I» * «Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy» * * «Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II» * «Star Wars 3: Death Star» * «Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader» * «Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 15: Дарклайтер, часть 4» * «Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin» * «Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?» * «Super Star Wars» * «Star Wars: Assault Team» * «Perfect Evil» * «Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?» * «Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four» * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» * «Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin» * «Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator» * «Rebel Force: Renegade» * «Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils» * «Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3» * «Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World» * «Star Wars 11: Star Search» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld» * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords!» * «Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon» * «Star Wars 15: Star Duel» * «Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting» * «Star Wars 16: The Hunter» * «Star Wars 17: Crucible» * «Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes» * «Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble» * «Star Wars 20: Deathgame» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 26: Doom Mission» * «Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter» * «Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express» * «Star Wars 33: Saber Clash» * «Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt» * «Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I» * «Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part II» * «Dread Discovery!» * «A Matter of Monsters!» * «Pursuit among the Ruins!» * «Do You Know What Your Children Are?» * «Caverns of Mystery!» * «The Keeper's Secret!» * «The Final Fury!» * «The Kingdom of Ice!» * «The Snow Demons!» * «Treachery!» * «Death Trap!» * «Snow Fury!» * «The Ice Worm Cometh!» * «Showdown» * «Pursuit!» * «The Weapons Master!» * «World of Fire!» * «The Word for World is Death!» * «The Guardian of Forever!» * «The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell» * «Darth Vader Strikes» * «The Serpent Masters» * «Deadly Reunion» * «The Traitor's Gambit» * «The Night Beast» * «Vader's Quest 1» * «Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising» * «Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat» * «Негодяи» * «A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9» * * * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt» * «Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion» * «Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap» * «The Rebel Thief» * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids» * «Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster» * «X-wing Marks The Spot» * «Imperial Spy» * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» * «Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue» * «Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan» * «Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction» * * «Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates» * «Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem» * «Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «The Return of Ben Kenobi» * «Iceworld» * «Revenge of the Jedi» * «Doom Mission» * «Race for Survival» * «The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot» * «The Star Wars Holiday Special» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Галактика страха: Город мёртвых» * «Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker» * «Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 37: Сражаться не на той стороне, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 38: Сражаться не на той стороне, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 39: Сражаться не на той стороне, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 40: Сражаться не на той стороне, часть 5» * «Галактика страха: Армия ужаса» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * «Dark Knight's Devilry» * «The Constancia Affair» * «Gambler's World» * «The Kashyyyk Depths» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «The Second Kessel Run» * «Bring Me the Children» * «As Long As We Live...» * «The Frozen World of Ota» * * «Руины Дантуина» * «Splinter of the Mind's Eye» * ''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * «Честь негодяев» * «The Paradise Detour» * «A New Beginning» * «Showdown» * «The Final Trap» * «Любовная история» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel * ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel * «The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook» * Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка) * «Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning» * «Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth» * «Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit» * «Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi» * «Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes» * «Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin» * «Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord» * «Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back» * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * * «Star Wars 45: Death Probe» * «Star Wars 47: Droid World» * «The Further Adventures: Droid World» * «Star Wars 48: The Third Law» * «Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi» * «Rust Never Sleeps» * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil» * «Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin» * «Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising» * «Star Wars 55: Plif!» * «The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs» * «Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!» * «Star Wars 58: Sundown!» * «Star Wars 60: Shira's Story» * «Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void» * «Star Wars 62: Pariah!» * «Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes» * «Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits» * «Star Wars 67: The Darker» * «Star Wars 68: The Search Begins» * «Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle» * «Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos» * «Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty» * «Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor» * ''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * ''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization * ''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * «Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor» * «Star Wars 73: Lahsbane» * «Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect» * «Star Wars 75: Tidal» * «Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue» * «Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...» * «Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade» * «A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale» * «Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees» * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» * «The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel» * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game * «Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi» * «One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid» * «The Ewoks Join the Fight» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 2» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 3» * «Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom» * «Star Wars 88: Figurehead» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * «Star Wars 92: The Dream» * «Star Wars 94: Small Wars» * «Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons» * «Star Wars 97: Escape» * «Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away» * «Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess» * «Star Wars 100: First Strike» * «Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls» * «Star Wars 106: My Hiromi» * «Star Tours» * «Shadows of the Empire: Evolution» * «Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special» * «Star Wars 107: All Together Now» * «Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера» * «The Lost City of the Jedi» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * «Mission from Mount Yoda» * «Queen of the Empire» * «Prophets of the Dark Side» * «Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor» * * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «A Forest Apart» * «Дух Татуина» * «Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid» * ''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic * «Наследник Империи» * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * «Dark Empire» * ''Dark Empire'' audio drama * «Dark Empire II» * ''Dark Empire II'' audio drama * «Empire's End» * ''Empire's End'' audio drama * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * * «Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье» * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» * «Я — джедай!» * «Дети джедаев» * «Меч тьмы» * «Jedi Academy: Leviathan» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» * «Сумрачная планета» * «Хрустальная звезда» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «The Black Fleet Crisis» * «Corellian Trilogy» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Образ будущего» * «Звёздные войны: Союз, часть 4» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Мир Лирики» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера» * «Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance» * «Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Star Wars: Chewbacca» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Бездна» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Союзники» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Восхождение» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * «Испытание» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 12: Призраки, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 14: Когти Дракона, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 16: Когти Дракона, часть 3» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Loyalties» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 26: Тайный Храм, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 28: Вектор, часть 9» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 34: Грозы, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 39: Татуин, часть 3» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Extremes» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 6» }} Неканонические появления * * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * * «Star Wars: Yoda Stories» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace» * * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» * «Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio» * * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * «Phantom Menaces» * «Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey» * * * * * * * * * «LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures» * «Smoking PSA» }} Источники Star Wars: Droids|pack=Artoo-Detoo (R2-D2)|link=Droids-Artoo.asp}} * Star Wars: Droids|pack=Jann Tosh|link=Droids-Jann.asp}} * * Star Wars: Droids|pack=See-Threepio (C-3PO)|link=Droids-Threepio.asp}} * * Star Wars: Droids|pack=Uncle Gundy|link=Droids-Gundy.asp}} * * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Star Wars Trivial Pursuit * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' * * * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm #14'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' * * * * * * * * * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Галактика интриг'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' * * * * * * * * *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Сноски и примечания Ссылки * * * * * * * * * Lucas states that R2 is his favorite character. * R2-D2 на сайте «jcouncil.net» Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Дроиды-астромеханики Категория:Дроиды-астромеханики серии R2 Категория:Продукция «Промышленных автоматов» Категория:Дроиды Категория:Состав Эндорской ударной команды Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Представители Галактической Республики Категория:Представители Новой Республики Категория:Ледорубы